one hell of a catmaid
by riukslovlydreams
Summary: a strange girl has been discovered in the phantomhive court yard...but is she more then just a human? OC
1. Chapter 1

**~OK so yeah this was a dream sorry for how weird, or at least it started as a dream. ~**

Ryuk sat in a mysterious court yard, when a tall man dressed in black made his way outside. She ducked behind some white roses to hide, but no luck the man noticed her, she hid in the roses anyways her long silver hair draped around her.

"Found you" he said but she just ducked shyly back into the roses, the tall man pulled her out the thorns scraping her arms as she whimpered. The man pulled her along out of the court yard where she whimpered as the sun was closed off from sight. Ryuk then proceeded to dig her heels into the carpet till the man was forced to carry her over his shoulder. She then spoke for the first time "put me down! Put me down, put me down put me down" she wined

"Don't act so foolishly, you'll disturb the servants" the man said. The tall dark man carried her to an office, but insted of a tall man as she had expected a chilled was seated in the desk.

"eh? Sebastian what is it" the boy said then looked up "who the hell is that"

The man called Sebastian set Ryuk down and bowed "I found her in the court yard young master" he then proceeded tords the boy and leaned down to whisper in his ear "she is not human" the boy stood up and introduced himself

"I am the lord earl Ciel Phantomhive" he said "now won't you tell me what you are?"

Ryuk giggled "so you have figured out im not human, such a keen butler you have" she said and smiled swiping the hair away from her ears and drawing a long cat tail out from under her dress. "I'm a cat girl"


	2. Chapter 2

"Please call me Ryuk, or even Ryuki will due" Ryuk smiled and then looked at Sebastian's face that was now in awe. **(You know that kitty face he makes) **Sebastian walked over to the girl who had seated herself on the floor and picked her up cradling her like a cat. "Wha-"she started but was cut off with purring as Sebastian stroked between her ears. Realizing what was happening Ryuk jumped out of Sebastian's arms and onto ceils desk, breaking quite a few things as she landed.

~~some time later~~

"Sebastian, come here!" Ciel called for his butler from his office after Ryuk had safely been locked in a cellar with a pile of blankets.

"My lord?" he appeared a moment later

"Sebastian tell me everything you know about that girl"

"Yes my lo-"Sebastian started but was crudely interrupted by two unwelcome guests flinging the doors to Ciel's office….

**~to be continued (after I get a snack) ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~hey guys sorry these are such short chapters but my lack of self-control only allows me to go so long without breaking for sweets or to run around after my beloved cats~**

"Bassy darling!" started the man dressed in lavish red

"Have you seen a cat-girl anywhere?" Finished the other a man with blond and black hair

"Why do you ask?" said Ciel standing up from his desk chair.

"Why where looking for her of coerce" the red haired one said "and I just knew Bassy-darling would know where she was!"

"Well we've seen no such thing" Ciel lied as a banging came from the cellar door

"Hey mister earile what's going on out there? Grell-sempai? Ronnie? Is that you I here out there?" **('Earlie' referring to Ciel) **

"No such thing?" asked the blond one

"Mister Knox, and Mr. Sutcliff, what my master means is that the 'cat-girl' you speak of is more than that entirely" Sebastian said as Ronald Knox headed to the source of the shouting and flung open the cellar door, to see Ryuk sitting at the top of the stares with blankets messily showing her trail.

~~Ryuk's point of view~~

After landing on Ciel's desk Sebastian quickly knocked her off and carried her to the cellar kicking and screaming. Tossing her down the steps she landed into a soft pile of sheets, "well this could be worse" she said bundling herself in the sheets to take a nap when she heard voiced coming from upstairs… "Wait was that 'Bassy' I heard, there's only one person I know who has ever said that." Ryuk crawled up the stairs with haste creating a trail of blankets behind her as she climbed. "Hey mister earile what's going on out there? Grell-sempai? Ronnie? Is that you I here out there?" She said banging on the cellar door. This was when Ronald opened the door "oh hey Ronnie so it was you after all" she smiled.

**~~well I guess this one was much longer than the rest. I just had to put my favorite shinagamis in it~~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**~okay it took me all day to wright this and I had some serious writers block, also I got the hiccups as soon as I started typing~**

At that time Ronald noticed something that he (nor anyone else for that matter) had noticed before, the cat-girl had the double irised green eyes so characteristic to shinagami.

"Now, my lord, I find it n appropriate time to tell you what I was going to say before" Sebastian stated standing behind Ciel "you see what I was about say is that Miss. Ryuk is…"

"I know, I know, what's called a 'mutt'" she cut him off with a sigh "can we continue this conversation somewhere that doesn't involve me lying on the stairs?"

~~Later~~

Now that the group of five, consisting of 2 shinagami, a demon, a human, and a try-breed cat girl, where comfortably seated in Ciel's office Ryuk continued with her story. "You see when I was born I was born as a shinagami human hybrid, but when I was little, I ran away from home and got kidnaped, my kidnapped was a twisted person and used me for his experiments, I managed to escape and run into Ronnie and Grell who took me in." she explained leaning agents' Ronald, finished with her story she put her feet up on the lush couch.

"Miss, I must ask you to refrain from placing your feet on the furniture" Sebastian sighed.

Ryuk smirked "oh you mean like this?" she jumped up on the couch and stared to run atop it jumping onto the back of the other chairs. Just at that moment, as if they had to pick the worst moment, all three of the servants busted into the room jabbering on about something called a 'Pluto' setting the garden one fire.

"Who are they? And what's a Pluto" Ryuk asked

"They" said Sebastian with a sigh" are the servants

**AN- okay this one is so short (sorry) cause I kind of forgot about it and stated on a new chapter and then realized I didn't have this one up yet and my notebook with the rest of this chapter in it is in my locker at school so I can't get it to finish but I really want to go and finish the other chapter I stared so this one cuts off oh and sorry for the delays on updating I have so many story's I'm in the middle of!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Time laps!

Ryzaku- Okays the reason I put that is because there is a huge time laps at the beginning of this chapter.

A few mouths had passed scene the whole incident with Ronnie and Grell and the two had gone back to the shinagami realm. At the Phantomhive manor it was winter and a deep and thick snow covered the ground, so naturally Finnian had nothing to do. As for Ryuk, she had gotten into the habit of following him around and helping. She did this because she found Mey-ren a klutz, bard a loud idiot, and Sebastian wouldn't stop messing with her ears! So she found Finnian the most agreeable, but as Finnian had nothing to do she decided to make a game out of bothering the earl.

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!" she came crashing into his office with her hands clasped together, "looky what I found!" she stumbled over to his desk and dropped a mouse onto his desk looking proud of her-self, Ciel however did not find this amusing at all. Ryuk, putting on her most innocent face she could come up with and simply said "it's a gift for you".

Ciel, not wanting to hurt the girls feelings just replied "err, uh thanks?" at that time bard simply had to walk in and make some stupid comment about the dead mouse on Ciel's desk causing Ryuk to glare over at him.

"maybe I would bring you a present if you weren't so loud all the time" she said standing up "earlie here is nice and quiet" she said putting her arms up on Ciel head, she was about Ciel's height but perhaps a little shorter than him so she had to stand on her toes to place her arms on the boys head. Ciel shook her arms off and stomped over to his desk calling for Sebastian to come and get the mouse. As Sebastian walked in Ryuk took this as a time to take evasive action, desperate calls act for desperate measures. She ducked behind bard and made him stand promptly in front of her. Bard looking mildly confused just stood there and tried to remember the reason he came into here and then it suddenly came to him.

"Sebastian, I just remembered, we have guests at the door." Sebastian sighed and walked out of the room after disposing of the mouse via the window.

Sometime later Ryuk was growing board again and she hadn't gotten the chance to see there guest yet so she headed to Ciel's office and swiftly decided that she would take a more fun approach. So she ran out the door and around the manor to the window directly at Ciels' office and began to scale the wall (something she had picked up from Grell). As she reached the window she lost her footing and tumbled right into the office and landed in cat form on Ciel's lap.


End file.
